


Bruce/Jason Ficlets

by SwedishGal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And other things i cant be bothered to list right now, Cause there is enough angst for this pairing as it is, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild to no Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGal/pseuds/SwedishGal
Summary: Here i will post my small brujay stories, they will be between 100 and 500 words long. Some are AU's, those will be marked as AU's at the beginning of the ficlet. The first three chapters is from my Tumblr. I hope you will enjoy it.





	1. Ablaze

Neither Jason or Bruce were exactly famous for being great at having deep conversations, especially with each other. Bruce was too emotionally repressed for that, and Jason was too detached to care. And  _if_ they did try talking about their issues, it always ended up in a yelling match, with accusations flying right and left and with hurt feelings as a result (but neither would ever admit that). So deeper conversations were not their best area.

But they were for sure good at  **this.**

Tongues exploring each other mouths and skin, hands wandering everywhere they could reach, creating a fire that a conversation never could. That kind of heat that would keep them both warm for a long time afterwards.

From time to time Jason would have his doubts, but when Bruce would whisper his name with a tenderness that he never knew the older man could be capable of it would send flames of intense affection through Jason's heart and set it on fire. And he would tuck those flames away in a secret place of his heart, as an source of comfort for those nights when he sleeps alone in his flat and as a reminder of the warmth only Bruce can give him.


	2. Entertainment

Jason was bored to tears as he was sitting at the dinner table, not paying attention to the chatter going on around him. How he agreed to come to this stupid, boring charity dinner was beyond him. Well, that was not entirely true, it was because of one certain person he was here.

Jason glanced down the table, to were Bruce were sitting and talking to a pretty brunette. Jason swallowed, Bruce were always ridiculously good looking no matter what he wore, but especially in a tailor made suit. It was no wonder he was called the Prince of Gotham; with the thick, jet black hair, gorgeous deep blue eyes and high cheek bones he looked like a true royalty. Seeing Bruce like this did things with Jason's hormones and dirty fantasies crossed his mind when Bruce caught his glare and gave him a small, but genuine, smile.

An idea popped up in Jason's head and a wicked smile spread across his face. Bruce caught that too and gave him a warning look:  _Don't you dare._

 _Too late,_ Jason's eyes answered and he took a quick look around before he slide under the table and started to crawl over to Bruce's chair. Jason was convinced that Bruce was just as bored as him anyway, so they both would win.

Jason had finally reached his goal and let his right hand wander over one of Bruce's knees, stroking it lightly before continuing up the inside of a well-muscled thigh and then up the front of the man's pants, where Jason carelessly and eagerly unbuckled the belt and slowly pulled down the zipper.

And all Bruce could do was to keep chatting to the brunette next to him, although with a slightly high-pitched voice as he tried to not let out any obscene noises as Jason sucked him off. Jason couldn't help but feeling smug. Now  **this** was what he called fun.


	3. Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the Comic issue where Bruce has amnesia.

"Jason" Bruce said quietly, almost hesitantly, and Jason looked up. What he saw took his breath away.

In those beautiful deep blue eyes Jason saw things he barely had seen in them before: Vulnerability and uncertainty. Jason knew that this was "Amnesia Bruce", not the Bruce he had known for so long now, but he didn't give a damn. 

For such a long time Jason had wanted to see Bruce's face to be open to him like this, and this might be the only time it would happen, so there was no chance he would let this moment slip away from him. 

"Ssh" Jason whispered back, gently taking Bruce's face between his hands, his thumbs softly caressing the mans cheek's, and Jason couldn't help the fond smile as Bruce's eyes fluttered shut. "It's alright".

And he truly meant it, as he leaned forward and covered Bruce's mouth with his own. At least for now, everything was alright.


	4. Touchdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a sports au. Bruce is an sport journalist, Jason a football player. Beware of a flirty Jason and a flustered Bruce.  
> This is also longer than i expected it to be, almost 900 words, but i just couldn't stop writing it.

Bruce rubbed his temples and gave up an heavy sigh. It was just his luck that he ended up on the NFL combine, he didn't even like football. That was more of Clark's area, but he had insisted that Lois needed his help and thus Bruce was the one that was sent here. Bruce let his eyes wander out over the training area, were countless young, hopeful players were gathered and doing...stuff, which Bruce just assumed it had something to do with all of the club agents. Apparently, he was supposed to cover one player in particular, named Jason Todd.   
Everyone said that he would most likely be drafted as number one, that he was a generation talent, the one that would take Tom Brady's throne. Bruce gave up a snort, if he had a dollar for every time he had heard someone be called the next Brady he wouldn't sit here for sure.

There was one problem with Bruce's mission to cover the said 'next superstar' though; he had no clue which one of these players it was.

"Excuse me" Bruce asked the guy standing next to him. "I am here to interview Jason Todd, which one of them is it?"  
The guy looked at Bruce like he just grown a second head, like he couldn't believe how anyone  _didn't_ know about Jason Todd, then pointed out to the middle of the field.  
"He isn't hard to miss, he's the only ginger around here" the guy answered and returned to take notes.  Bruce saw a long, muscular, red headed young man that must be Jason heading out to the sideline to drink water. He had his long hair pulled up in a bun and his collarbones were glistening with sweat, his tight top and lose pants showing off his athletic body very nicely. He also had a rather sharp jawline and huge, strong hands. All in all, Jason Todd made a quite attractive sight. Bruce felt himself blush and turned his head down to his papers, to make sure his questions were in right order when he suddenly felt like he was being watched and lifted his head to meet Jason's gaze.

Green eyes observed Bruce's face intensively, then they were slowly wandering up and down Bruce's body before returning up to his eyes. Jason gave him a seductive smile and winked as the young man slowly took a sip of water.  Bruce felt himself getting hot allover and his headache increased tenfold.  
This was going to be a long day.

 

"Mr Wayne? Mr Todd is ready to see you now" a blonde woman gently said to him and Bruce stood up, taking a deep breath. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous all of a sudden as he was led into the interview room. Jason looked up at him from his chair and smiled brilliantly, and Bruce felt like he had received a punch to his gut. He extended his hand to the younger man.  
"Hi, i'm Bruce Wayne from the Gotham Gazette, nice to meet you." Jason took his hand and held it for a second longer than necessary.   
"Nice to meet you too, Bruce" he said in a deep voice, practically purring when he said Bruce's name. "I'm Jason Todd".  
"Yeah, i know that by know, someone was kind enough to tell me who you were" Bruce said and Jason laughed at that, making Bruce feel warm allover again.  
"You don't know much about football, do you?" Jason asked and sat back on his chair, gesturing to Bruce to do the same.  
"No, i don't" Bruce admitted. "But i was the only one available for the job, so, bear with me."  
"I think i will manage" Jason said and relaxed against the back of the chair and gave Bruce a lazy smirk.  
"Right" Bruce mumbled, ignoring the way Jason's eyes once again gave him a once-over. "Let's start then. So, tell me a little about yourself. I know it's a very standard question, but..."  
"Oh i can tell a lot about myself, but it wouldn't be really....reader friendly, if you catch my drift." Jason said and moved so his knees touched Bruce's. He bent forward and said in a low, husky tone and with a wicked glint in his eyes: "But if you don't, i would love to show you _exactly_ what i mean."

Bruce went speechless, his heart racing and face turning one hundred different shades of tomato red. Bruce cough awkwardly and stared down at his papers.

"Well, that's...um..."he managed to stutter after three minutes.  
"Exciting?" Jason asked with feigned innocence and chuckled when Bruce turned even redder. "Sorry, i will stop teasing you" he said and patted Bruce's left knee and let his hand linger there for a moment. "Please, continue".  
"Right, right" Bruce said, desperately trying to remember how to do the whole interview thing. "So, as i said before..."  
"You are really hot, you know that right?"   
Bruce just stared at the wildly grinning football star to be. Was this guy for real?

 

At last the really awkward half hour had come to an end and Bruce just gathered his stuff and put it in his bag, relieved and strangely disappointed at once. Just as he turned around and began to walk towards the door Jason called out behind him:   
  
"Has anyone ever told you that your ass put edible in 'Incredible'?"

Bruce walked straight into a wall. 


	5. Switched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Bruce had died in Ethiopia instead of Jason? This one is an AU based on that "What If" scenario. Angst ahoy.

Red Hood's dreams are red. They are reflecting him pretty well: Intense, violent, bloody, angry.  Oh, the dreams are so angry.  
He takes it all out on every criminal that is unfortunate to cross his way. 

People are whispering about him, not daring to be louder in case they draw his attention. They say that since Batman disappeared and Red Hood took his place things has turned worse, more brutal.  
Red Hood just smirks bitterly. What those fools doesn't realize is that Batman's disappearance is the  _reason_   he is this brutal.

 

Jason Todd's dreams are blue. He dreams of the most beautiful, kind and understanding blue eyes he has ever seen.  
Blue eyes shining with pride over Jason, blue eyes crackling with amusement as Jason tells a rather inappropriate joke, blue eyes looking at Jason with such  _affection_ and  _love_.

Those dreams always ends with Jason waking up screaming Bruce's name, tears rolling down his face and hands reaching for a man that is no longer there.

 

Later, Jason puts on his helmet and Red Hood takes his place. Another night of avenging can begin.


End file.
